


Just (not)meant to be together

by Jugheadstories



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Milkshakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jugheadstories/pseuds/Jugheadstories
Summary: Every story has two sides, just like every story has a beginning and the end.





	Just (not)meant to be together

**Author's Note:**

> Important: I have dyslexia so forgive me for my grammar, because I’m trying to write correctly, but it does not always work. So I’m sorry again. Feel free to send my any requests, asks etc. I can write anything.  
> Also the thoughts are write in italics. 
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: jugheadstories.tumblr.com

**(Y/N) - Mar. 24/25**  


The decorative plate smashed on the wall next to his head. I missed. He was shocked. I reached for a mug on the bedside cabinet.  
  
“(Y/N) listen to me! It’s not like that” he shouted but he took a step back.  
  
“Why?!” I couldn’t see his face, my vision was blur because of the flowing tears “So you didn’t cheat on me for 3-4 months!”  
  
“I didn’t!”  
  
“Really? I am not stupid Jughead!”  
  
“You were seeing with Archie!”  
  
“Oh don’t change the subject!”  
  
“Why not (Y/N)?!”  
  
“Did you or did you not cheat on me Jughead?” I said and I stepped forward.  
Silence.  
  
“Get out!”  I took one more step. I felt the pain.  
  
“(Y/N) you are bleeding!” I looked down and I saw the increasing bloodstain on my rug under my foot. I stepped on the sharp piece of the decorative plate.  
  
“Fuck,” I said and I sat on my bed. Jughead ran up to me.  
  
“Don’t you fucking dare to touch me!”  
  
“But (Y/N)…”  
  
“Leave my house!” He didn’t move  
  
“Get out of my house Forsythe Jones and don’t you even come back!” I shouted. He was shocked, that was the first time I ever used his real name. I didn’t care I wanted do hurt him.  
  
“(Y/N)…” His voice was a whisper almost too quiet to hear it. I wiped the tears. I saw that he was crying.  
  
“Get out! You are nothing to me! I never really loved you anyway.” I said with the emotionless voice. I was looking right into his eyes. That words broke him. If he only could see how much saying this big lie hurt me.  
  
I stood up and opened the door. I didn’t care about my foot, about the bloodstains. That pain was nothing compared to the pain in my heart.  
He walked to me and looked into my face. He was looking for something, for any sing of emotions, but I forced myself not to show any. When he walked out I closed the door and waited till I heard that he closed front door.  
  
I went to the bathroom and found the first aid kit. I bandaged my foot and went back to my room. I sat on my bed.  
I started crying. I thought that I will never stop. I cried and cried so long that no more tears left in me. Then I stood up and opened the window. I saw my small garden with an old swing. The sun was slowly rising covering everything in the golden glow.  
  
Outside everything was the same. But for me the world was different. I felt different. In my world was a big hole that could never be repaired.  
  
_Maybe some people are just not meant to be together, but then why at first they think that they are?_  I thought and started crying again.  
*****  
**Jughead - Aug. 27**  
  
“May I sit here?” I heard the girl’s voice  
  
“If you have to,” I said not moving my eyes from my screen.  
  
“Thanks”  
  
I expected that she will start a very annoying conversation, but she didn’t say a word. I finished typing the sentence and I looked at her. God! She was beautiful! She had (Y/H/L) (Y/H/C) hair tied back. She put the end of the pen to her coral lips. Her eyes were concerned on the notebook was filled with neat handwriting. She slowly put a pen to the page and wrote few words, then again she moved the pen to her lips. Her eyes met mine. _Fuck I was starting at her._  
  
“What are you writing?” I asked.  
  
“Most people start with the "hey, what’s your name,” she said and smiled. God! She has a nice smile.  
  
“Here you go. Enjoy” Pop put a big milkshake in front of the girl. It had two strains in it. Well, it was “big milkshake”.  
  
“You seriously going to drink that all of your own,” I asked surprised.  
  
“Well, when I said "big” I didn’t mean that big. In most of the places like this “big” means one normal glass", she said looking at her milkshake with admiration.  
  
“Welcome to Pop’s where "big” means for two people" _Fuck did I actually said that? Now she most likely thinks that I am dumb._  
  
“Well that’s means…” she took pause and looked at me smiling. “I will have a proper portion of amazing milkshake for myself,” she said laughing “(Novel kind)”  
  
“What?” I asked _Yup even dumber_  
  
She rolled her eyes and smirked, “I’m writing a novel about (plot). How about you what are you writing?”  
  
“I’m writing about the mystery of 4th July death. Wait, did you heard about Jason Blossom? ”  
  
“No, I just moved here. But that’s interesting”  
  
“I could tell you what I know” _Really? How it is possible that I said that?_  
  
“Yeah I would love to,” she said and closed her notebook  
  
“Do you want "milkshake for two people”?“ she asked and moved the glass to the centre of the table.  
  
I closed my laptop.  
  
"Jughead Jones the Third”  
  
“(Y/N)(Y/L/N) the First” she laughed and we shook hands  
  
I took a sip of the (strawberry/vanilla/chocolate) milkshake. It wasn’t my the best flavour, but I didn’t care.  
*****  
**(Y/N) - Mar. 24**

  
The cold wind made all tears disappeared. The street lamps covered the empty street in golden light.  
I was walking in the night, trying to bring back all good memories but at the same time, I tried to let them go.  
I should take a coat. The had goosebumps.  
  
The bright red neon made me smile. I felt the familiar warm feeling inside me. I definitely needed a milkshake. I walked through the building and I saw some kissing couple. They happiness made me sad so I  looked away. I put my hand on the handle. But then I looked at the couple and my heart stopped.  
  
“Jughead?”  
The couple broke apart quickly.  
  
“(Y/N)! It’s not…” His beanie was gone. I saw it on the ground, probably it slipped from his head when the girl put her fingers into his hair.  
I felt that the tears started to flow again.  
  
“So this is how you had been busy tonight?” my voice was shaky. I started to get nauseous.  
I looked at the girl - it was Betty. I closed my eyes. I prayed that it was only a dream.  
  
“(Y/N) I can explain, it’s not..” she said. One of the few people I really trusted, stabbed me in the back.  
  
“How long?” The tears made my vision blur. “You know what. I don’t want to know”  
Jughead didn’t look in my eyes.  
  
I turned around and walked away.  
The most painful thing was that he didn’t stop me. He let me go.  
****  
**Jughead - Aug. 28**

  
“I tried to order a milkshake, but Pop told me that I shouldn’t” I heard (Y/N)’s voice next to my ear. I felt the shiver run through my body. The sense of here perfume was so beautiful.  
  
“Most people start with the "Hey”“  
  
She laughed and sat in front of me.  
Pop appeared with a big (vanilla/chocolate/strawberry - different that last time) milkshake - my favourite. _Maybe I shouldn’t buy it. Now I looked like a frick._  
  
"Thanks,” She said but she wasn’t looking at Pop. Did I just imagine that she was looking at me? Wait it was natural that she thanks me. I smiled, but my heart was biting faster.  
  
She got her notebook out from her bag.  
Then she slowly moved the milkshake closer to her at took a sip. _Did she really looked into my ey….._ _O fuck I was steering this whole time._ I felt that I started to blush. _Fuck._  
  
“Do you like it?” I said trying to cover my behaviour.  
She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.  
“I figured out that since you are new in town you should try all flavours”   _Fuck stop talking._  
  
“Jughead Jones the Third I see what you are doing here,” She said without a smile. _I fucked it. I shouldn’t open my mouth._ “There are 3 tastes, so that means we will meet next time” She smirked and rolled her eyes again.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief.  
“We will?” I said too quickly.  
  
“Well… We will have to see” She winked.  
*******  
**(Y/N) - Mar. 24**

  
_Everything wasn’t like it supposed to be. How we get here? What happened to the nice boy with the beanie and the (Y/H/C) girl who met at Pop’s Diner._  
I steel was felting his kisses on my lips, but that wasn’t HIS kisses. I took my phone and searched for a conversation with Jughead. _Where was the last time I messaged him?_  
  
Mar. 19, 17:05 PM  
**Romeo:** I will call you back  
  
Mar. 14, 15:02 PM  
**Me:** I’m busy I can’t talk now

Mar. 10, 16:03 PM  
**Me:** I can’t tonight  
  
Mar. 5, 9:31 AM  
**Me:** Sure  
  
Mar. 5, 07:05 AM  
**Romeo:** Can we reschedule our date I have something to do.  
  
Mar. 3, 00:21 AM  
**Me:** Hey, sorry I totally forget  
  
Mar. 1, 22:46 PM  
**Me:** Where have you been tonight?  
  
I felt the tears in my eyes. I scrolled the messages up.  
  
Jan. 3, 19:05 PM  
**Romeo:** Turn around  
  
Jan. 3, 19:04 PM  
**Me:** I’m at Pop’s  
  
Jan. 3, 19:03 PM  
**Romeo:** Where are you?  
  
Jan. 3, 19:01 PM  
**Me:** Shut up, I miss you  
  
I started crying. I cried and cried. I needed to see him. I needed this back.  
  
Mar. 24, 19:47 PM  
**Me:** I miss you…  
  
I waited .  
_Seen._  
  
Mar. 24 19:51 PM  
**Romeo:** I’m busy  
  
Mar. 24 19:52 PM  
**Me:** Most people start with the “Hey”  
  
Mar. 24 19:55 PM  
**Romeo:** I can’t talk right now (Y/N)  
  
The tears started to flow again. I rolled on my bed. _What happened to us?_.  
******  
**Jughead - Aug. 29  
**   
I knocked at her window. It was hard to climb using only one hand. I prayed that this ladder was strong enough. I saw a silhouette of (Y/N) when she stood up from her bed. She was saying the truth when she texted that she was sick. She opened the window.  
  
“How the fuck did you get a ladder?”  
  
“Most people start with the "Hey”“  
  
"Hey Romeo”  
  
“Hello Juliet, can I come in?”  
  
“I have to think about that,” She said but she moved “What’s this?”  
  
“I figured that since you can’t go to Pop’s tonight it will come to you”  
  
“I hope that it will use the front door, but I don’t think it will fit into the door-frame”  
I laughed and she took the box out of my hand. I crawled into her room.  
  
“You know that I have a front door, right?”  
  
“Yeah, but the ladder gives better effect” She rolled her eyes. I opened the box. She looked at it with admiration.  
  
“Pop did a great job packing it! Did you tell him that you will climb to my window?”  
  
“Something like that”  
  
“Is that big (vanilla/chocolate/strawberry - different that the other two times) milkshake? Jug I’m sick! I don’t want to infect you”  
  
“The tradition needs to be continued. And you will not infect me. I never get sick”  
  
She wasn’t sure.  
  
“If you don’t want to I can take this and THIS away”  
  
“Is that (your favourite cake)? Oh god I hate you and love you at the same time” She laughed, but it turned into a cough. I took the glass of water from the night shelf and gave to her. _Love you?_  
  
She drank it.  
“Thanks”  
  
“Okay you definitely need to go to bed,”  I said and pushed her lightly forward it. She sighed and sat on the bed. She made a place next to her and I sat on it. _God this bed was so comfortable. Where was the last time I slept on the real bed?_  
  
I put two strains into the milkshake and we both took a sip. It was good, not as good as (vanilla/chocolate/strawberry - the second flavour) but definitely better that (vanilla/chocolate/strawberry - the first flavour).  
  
“I think that this one should be our flavour” (Y/N) said my thoughts out loud.  
  
“You didn’t like the first one, which I loved…”  
  
“Now it’s not…” She didn’t let me finish  
  
“I didn’t like the second which you loved, so I think this is some kind of compromise. What are you think?”  
  
“I love this idea”  
  
“Good so official (vanilla/strawberry/chocolate - the third) is our milkshake Jughead Jones the Third”  
  
“I totally agree (Y/N) (Y/L/N) the First”


End file.
